Up the Staicase of Love
by Miss Lily Evans Forever
Summary: Lily Evans was never sure of her true feelings. Will the the seventh year at Hogwarts reveal them, or will she be lost forever?
1. Summer Holidays

**HEY GUYS ! THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC AND I AM SOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED! THANKS TO ****xX-T-luv-Xx****, Lady Elizabeth of New York, Super Cara, MissDemiGodWizard and my friend James. I would also like to thank all my friends on POTTERMORE for their support. THANK YOU ALL! YOU GAVE ME FAITH TO WRITE THIS ONE!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Prologue..._

Lily Evans snuggled deeper into her pillow. She was having a wonderful dream, a dream where she was the innocent princess, and James Potter was her knight in shining armor….

WAIT A SECOND! Hold it right there! Since when does Lily EVANS of all people, dream about James Potter? WHAAAATTTT?

Anyway, as I was saying before, Lily snuggled into her pillow, all so peaceful, which even seemed much TOO peaceful for the Evans' household.

"LILY!GET UP!"

Lily closed her eyes tighter and put her pillow over her head.

"LILY! NOW!"

Lily chose to ignore that annoying voice. I mean, people are allowed to sleep late on their summer holidays, right?

Just then, the door burst open, and a very angry looking Petunia Evans stomped into the room, grabbed Lily's arm, and hauled her out of bed.

"Lily! I told you to get up!" She screamed.

"OK, OK, just one more minute." Lily mumbled, freeing herself from Petunia's grasp and crawling back into bed.

"Lily," Petunia said warningly, "If you don't get up right this second, I am going to dump a whole bucket of water onto your head, and I won't even care what you do to me with your freakish ways!"

Lily was out of bed in an instant.

"I'm up, I'm up."She grumbled.

"Good. Now get dressed, you have fifteen minutes." Petunia ordered.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Mum needs you to go shopping."

"Why can't you go? Isn't that something you like to do?" Lily looked angry, and very annoyed.

"I don't like to go food shopping. And also, dress well, Vernon is coming over today; try to be normal, and not show your freakish ways." With that, Petunia walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Lily rolled her eyes. Typical Tuney. Always so normal, boring etc. Grabbing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a little bag of make-up, she went into the shower, locking the door behind her.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hey, this is my shirt!"

"No, I'm positively sure it's MY shirt!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

James Potter smirked. Sirius Black, realizing what he said, cursed.

"I win, Padfoot." Padfoot was Sirius' so-called nickname, while Prongs was James'.

"Damn you, Prongs! I always fall for that trick." Sirius grumbled.

"So, what is your plan for today," Sirius said, changing the subject, "Wait! Let me guess! Evans, Evans, Evans!"

James blushed. Sirius smirked.

"I knew it! How about we pay Evans a visit, huh?"Sirius grinned mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows and taking another shirt out of the drawer.

"PADFOOT! You've had another shirt all along, and you still wanted this one?" James groaned, trying to change the subject, while pointing at the shirt he was wearing.

"Prongs, be a good boy and DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"Sirius was still smirking.

James shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. Sure, he wanted to go see her, hold her hand, hug her, kiss her. He wanted to, but he was scared. Scared that he was going to mess it up; make Lily hate him even more.

Five years ago, when James had just started going to Hogwarts, he had met a pretty girl who was called Lily Evans. Lily hated James right from the start, thinking him as an 'arrogant, bullying toe rag'. When they were in their fifth year, an incident happened, which included James and Severus Snape, who was Lily's ex-best friend, fighting, and Lily being called a mudblood.

Now that they have just finished their sixth year at Hogwarts, Lily and James had become civil to each other. Kind of, anyway.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Like it? Hate it? Please review! You guys can give me challenges or dares for what I should write in later chapters, and I will pick some and write them. **


	2. Polyjuice potion and Transformations

**HEY AGAIN GUYS! So, I've already gotten a dare/challenge from ****Embarrassed-Elf**** ! Thank you so much! Another thank you goes to it goes…**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

James was slouching down in Gryffindor common room, staring at the wall. It was time to put Sirius' plan 'TO GET EVANS TO HAVE A DATE WITH PRONGS' into action.

It was now two weeks into the seventh ear at Hogwarts. Lily was made Head Girl (obviously!), and surprise, surprise, James, the playboy prankster was made Head Boy.

Sirius had this all planned out. He had started brewing Polyjuice potion two weeks before school started, and now, after a month, it was finally ready.

He took out a small glass jar out of his pocket and took out the content, then throwing it into the potion. The cauldron hissed. Sirius produced a goblet and poured some of the potion into it. He poured the rest down the toilet.

He looked at the goblet hesitantly before gulping it all. It tasted disgusting, like boiled sprouts with moldy cheese, topped off with whiskey.

Sirius stared at himself in the mirror. The transformation began almost immediately. His skin started to go smoother, hair longer and changing itself into red color. He has transformed into Lily Evans!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Previously, Sirius had made sure that Lily was in her dorm. Right now, the fake Lily was spying on James. After about seven minutes, James got up from the couch he was sitting on, and left the common room. Fake Lily (aka Sirius) followed him.

James went all the way up to the Astronomy Tower, where he sat down onto the window sill, and just lost himself in thought.

_This is my chance, _Sirius thought.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

James was just aimlessly staring at the clouds. He was making up shapes which he thought the cloud looked like most, when…

"Potter! James! Are you here?" Came a melodious voice. James recognized that voice immediately.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" He asked her when 'she' came into view.

"I've…um…been looking for you. You know that the Hogsmeade is on Saturday, and I was wondering… If you'd like to go with me?" 'Lily' said.

James was stunned for a few seconds, but then his face broke into a large grin.

"I'd love to, Lily."

"OK, great, meet you near the gates at eleven?"

"Sure."

"Catch you later, I guess."

Before Sirius left, he saw James do a happy dance and grin like a maniac.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus stared at Sirius suspiciously. Sirius' expression was much too innocent.

"What did you do?"

"Huh?" Sirius, who had of course turned back into his usual self, looked confused.

"What did you do?" Remus repeated.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Sirius batted his eyes all innocent like.

"Sirius, cut it out, and just tell me what sticky mess you got yourself into this time!" Remus was losing his patience.

"Fine! Don't get all touchy on me! Promise you won't tell?"

"OK."

"So, you know how Prongs didn't have any luck of getting a date from Evans, yeah?"

Remus nodded.

"Well, the kind and caring friend that I am, I decided to help him. I got some polyjuice potion, transformed into Evans, and asked him out."

"YOU DID WHAT!? Sirius, are you completely off your racket? What will happen when the day of the date will come, and Lily doesn't even know that she supposedly asked him out?" Remus shouted.

"Oops, I didn't think about that. I think it will be totally funny!" Sirius grinned.

"Are you serious? Of course you make the mess, and I have to go clean it up after you. When's the date, anyway?" Remus grumbled.

"Of course I am Sirius! And you didn't know? The date is on Saturday, by the way."

Remus smacked himself with a pillow.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus had five days until THE Saturday. Today was supposed to be a nice, calm Monday for him, with his favorite subjects and all, but instead, all he got was a REALLY sticky situation. How Sirius always gets himself into one, he didn't know. But really, Sirius can be capable of anything, so… No wonder, really.

Remus had a plan, but he was not really sure if it would work. His plan was to ask Lily out, then get James to go in his place. Hopefully, everything will go smoothly.

Now he only had to go find her…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? Please review! Also, you can give me challenges or dares to write, which I will the choose to put into my next chapter.**


	3. The plan

**HEY! HEY! ****HEY! HOW ARE YOU ALL? So I decided to update my story! Special thanks to Embarrassed Elf for the idea of the previous chapter and some of this one! THANK YOU!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus swallowed hard and looked nervously at the door in front of him. It was time to put his plan 'Get Lily And James Together' (or GLAJT) into action. Inside of that particular door was Lily, having a friendly chat with Professor Slughorn.

_Lily was Slughorn's favorite student, so they are probably discussing the Slug Club, or extra homework, _Remus thought.

Just then, Lily came out of the door, face glowing.

"Lily! Here you are! I've been looking for you!" Remus exclaimed, with a tone of fake surprise.

"Oh hey Remus! What is it?" said Lily, turning around to face Remus.

"I-eh-wanted to-err-you know how there is a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday?"Remus stuttered.

"Umm, yeah I do. I planned it, remember?"Lily said.

"So I was-umm-wondering if you would-umm-like to go with me as friends?"Remus blurted out quickly.

Lily looked confused, and for a moment, Remus thought she was going to say no.

Then Lily's face broke into a smile. "I would love to go with you, Remus."

"Should we meet at Honeydukes at half eleven?" asked Remus.

"Sounds good to me," Lily replied,"OK, bye Remus! See you later! I still –err-have to finish an essay for potions."

Remus whispered a silent 'bye' and, as Lily darted away, it was time for part two, and he only had five days to do it!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Three days have passed from the time Remus asked Lily to 'go out with him'. Remus had done his part, now it was Sirius' turn. He had to tell James that Lily 'told' him that it would be better if they would meet at Honeydukes at half eleven.

At first it was Remus who was supposed to do that part, too, but since all of this was Sirius' fault, it is only fair that he does something helpful too.

Sirius cautiously approached James, who was lying on the sofa in the Head students' common room, reading a book (YES, READING A BOOK!). Actually, Sirius thought that James only pretended to be reading a book, in case Lily came through the door.

_He is probably dreaming about his 'date' with Evans, _Sirius thought guiltily, biting his lip.

James heard footsteps behind him, and quickly turned around, hoping it was Lily. They hadn't talked since 'she' had asked him out. His hopes were shattered when he saw Sirius standing there.

"Oh, hey Padfoot."He mumbled, turning back to the book.

"Awww Prongs, no need to be so happy to see your best mate!" Sirius said, sarcastically.

"Sorry Pads. I just really want to see Lily before Saturday, but she seemed to-I don't know-disappeared or something. I don't even see her at patrols, which is actually quite normal since we patrol in different place-"James' rambling was cut short by Sirius.

"Oh, about that. Evans told me to tell you that it will be better if you guys will meet at Honeydukes at half eleven."Sirius said, in one breath.

"How come she talks to everybody except me?!"James half exclaimed, half asked.

Sirius looked away guiltily.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**YAY! Another chapter is finished! Please review! Also, you guys can give me challenges or dares for me to write. I will then choose the ones I like best, and write them!**


End file.
